Come Come Paradise
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: KakaHina. Hinata finds Kakashi's favorite reading material. Kakashi catches her reading it. What will she do?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

A.N. Aaah! Its been awhile since I've done a KakaHina! Oh my… I miss them! hhaaha.. so here's a little something… but its not one of the best fics.

If there was one thing the timid Hinata could not hide, it was her discomfort in such embarrassing situations. It easily showed through her pale skin as a deep, glowing blush and the girl could not control or do anything about it. Probably it was her body's form of release of all the painful emotions and hardships she was locking up inside of her. It was no different when she buried her nose against the pages of a certain book, the crimson blush dancing wildly across her face.

She turned a page gingerly, as of not to make any sound. She was very nervous and anxious at the same time. Anxious of what was to happen next in the story and nervous to get caught by the owner of the book. How many times did he tell her to keep her hands off his precious collection? His constant warnings before he left the house made her roll her eyes and giggle afterwards.

What was so new about these things anyway?

Hinata knew she had to give Jiraiya some credit. The old man was good, she had to admit. He was a writer with a cause. She felt pity and disgust for the old man at the same time. He was repulsive in the sense that he probably put to words in perfect detail all of his sexual encounters in his life. The mere image of the old man romping a young whore or slut, or worse a willing prey made Hinata's insides twist and she might as well give in to the taste of vomit from the back of her mouth. But still, she pitied him, knowing that all he did was to make love to other women but not really finding his true love. Believably it was a search for Jiraiya to find his life mate. Hinata could not help but wish that the Sanin would just… Tsunade-sama… Hinata shivered at the thought.

Her eyes went right and left in the room and made sure no one can see her and took a deep breath as she buried her face on the pages again.

_With all his might he ran, gliding with wind, punishing his legs and feet to go forward. He had to catch her. The last look she gave him was his cue of what was supposed to be done. The hot sensation coursing through his veins surged him on, his skin tingling with excitement to touch her. Three things were flashing before his eyes: Must. Have. Her._

_Alas! He caught the curve of her waist. Firming his hands on her hips, he made it sure that there was no escape. She gasped when he nuzzled close against the crook of her neck, brushing the tip of his tongue on the heated skin._

_"No! You can't do this…" she muttered, her voice of need betraying her words._

_He paid her no pity, his hand unbuckling his belt and the lock of his pants. If he would take her from behind then so be it. He took a deep breath and bit on her shoulder before taking her._

_"Ahhh…!" she screamed-_

Perhaps she had been too absorbed to notice him enter the room. Boy was he good with stealth. The book was snatched before her eyes, and she blushed again. He was staring at her now as he stood at the edge of the bed, an eyebrow raised.

"Naughty little Hinata. What did I tell you about this?" he asked, wagging the book in the air.

She lay on her back and rolled her eyes, trying to be a tease. "What's wrong with those anyway? Am I too young, is that it?"

He chuckled and the book disappeared behind his back. "You're too innocent for these kind of things."

Hinata laughed at him and raised a brow. "Seriously… were you kidding?"

"N-no," he mumbled, backing off from the bed.

Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and teasingly glared at him. "Innocent you say. Who, may I ask, is responsible for-"

"Okay, okay!" he retorted, his eye somewhere else but on the bed. "I just don't think you should read his books."

Hinata nodded obediently and sat on the bed. "Whatever. By the way, why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?"

He did not know why he was unable to move but he kept his feet on the ground and his gaze away from hers. There was something in her voice that he feared. She wasn't meek… something must be going on inside her head. "I remembered I had to get–"

"Oh, right," she said, her voice apathetic. She bit her lower lip and stared up at him. "Um… Kakashi…? Would you come over here and kiss me?"

_Just a peck wouldn't hurt_, he told himself. Besides, he missed her. Like a child he obeyed and bent over to plant a kiss on her lips. His eyes widened when he felt two hands on the sides of his face, then on his neck, and the next thing he knew he was toppled over by her small frame. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "H-hinata…? I've got to get back to work."

"Shhh…" she whispered, tugging on his vest. "I think that book got me hot… Kiss me again."

So _that's_ what was going on… "Wow… I should make you read that often," he joked, prying her hands away from his clothes. "But not now. I really should be getting back."

"What did you come to get anyway?" she asked a little bit annoyed, sliding her arms around his torso, his notion to leave ceased. "I don't really get it how you manage to read his books and not get horny…"

"I read it to practice self control." Kakashi tried to put his mask back on but her slick fingers kept it down below his chin. She was kissing his cheeks.

"Whatever for, my love?"

"For situations like these. I really have to get back by now."

"What about why you came here for?"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," he whispered, giving her one kiss before standing up, his voice a little wavered and his clothes all in a mess. Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't remember what he was supposed to pick up.

_Gai scornfully raised a thick brow at him. "You think you're so cool now, Kakashi? Though you've managed to marry a teenager, you think you've beaten me? You're crazy!" He pointed a straight finger towards him. "This is a challenge, Kakashi! If you don't-"_

"Kakashi…"

Thoughts of whatever related to Gai disappeared as her voice tickled his ears. He tried hard not to look at her. He walked to the door. "Later, Hinata. I'm sorry but you'll have to…" he paused as he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him, her hand clutched on the sheets, the other tugging on the buttons of her pajamas. Kakashi didn't know she was so quick with her fingers but in an instant, her pajamas were parted in the middle, her pale cleavage tempting him from the distance.

He tried to gaze away but he knew perfectly how soft were those… maybe he'd stay for a while and just touch her. Yeah… just touch her for a while. He gulped and appeared before her. He kissed her lips and made a slow path down her neck to the chest. He gave her left breast a light squeeze and stood straight again. He kissed her nose and grinned. "I really have to go now, koishii."

She moaned softly and stared at him. "Just a quickie, please?"

In an instant, he was between her thighs, his hands on her breasts, his hips teasing her entrance.

Hinata lulled her head back in pleasure as he suckled on her bosom, his tongue and lips everywhere. She finally felt him in position above her and she couldn't help but grin her skin against his before he started. "Kakashi…"

After a soft kiss, he entered her. It was a mystery how he got so hard with just a few tricks. He rocked his hips quickly and before she reached climax, he paused and kissed her again.

"Oh Kakashi… please…!" Hinata exclaimed, raising her hips to him. With a glare she said, "I told you, just a quickie!"

Kakashi snickered at her and fondled her sensitive buds. "The hell with them, Hinata… I'm known for being late."

Seeing that his teasing was still prominent, she moved her hips against him as hard as she could, moaning and gasping. "Kakashi!"

He chuckled softly and finally started to move with a much faster pace. He then felt her walls tighten around him and he pushed with hard jerks, she crumbled beneath him into orgasm. He came soon along, releasing inside her. He lay on top of her and held her close.

Hinata hugged him harder. "Kakashi, I think you could go back now."

Mumbling a curse, he gently slid off her and balanced on top of her. With a frown, he asked her, "You really think yourself lucky, huh? Using me like that and shooing me after we make love."

Seeing that he was a little disappointed, Hinata bit her lower lip and pouted. "Not really… When I saw you come in, I just knew you needed some entertainment." She touched his cheek lovingly and smiled. "You looked so stressed."

Knowing that he could never win an argument with a pretty wife, Kakashi sighed and kissed the tip of her nose. He rolled over and zipped up his pants. He took another deep breath. Now he really felt lazy. But he knew he really needed to go back to work. He stood up from the bed and fixed his deranged clothing. Giving his hair a quick ruffle, he noticed that Hinata was already drifting into a sleep. He chuckled. Weren't teenagers supposed to be the hyperactive ones when having sex?

As he left their home, Kakashi sped up back to the training grounds where Gai was supposedly waiting for him. They have been assigned to discuss the upcoming activities for the next batch of student-ninjas. As he landed on the ground, he saw the familiar dark shiny bowl-cut of hair behind the bushes. Kakashi crept behind the man. "Oi…"

A startled shriek burst between the two men.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of the younger man before him. On the bushes he caught Rock Lee, reading the latest volume of Come Come Paradise. He cleared his throat. "Where is your sensei, young man?"

"I-I don't know, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, giving him a quick bow and storming off from the elder man.

As Kakashi watched the green overalls disappear completely, he knew he was left alone. Making sure no one was really around, he sat where Lee had been and pulled out the book that made Hinata want him in an instant. Intently reading on the book, he couldn't help but fantasize about his lovemaking with his young wife. So far, this day has been sweet, he thought, relaxing.

But he came only to one question: What was Gai's challenge about?

A.N.

Yep, yep. I know its lame. Spare me the flames and gimme some sugar, friends. Just wanted to write a little fluff and lemon. So hope you guys still review.


End file.
